


Sin aire

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [21]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo se sintió Maura justo después de ver a Jane saltar desde el puente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin aire

**Author's Note:**

> Mi peculiar interpretación sobre el infierno que debió de pasar Maura tras ver a Jane saltar desde el puente.
> 
> Las letras en cursiva pertenecen a una canción: No Air, pero la versión de Glee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BImelsC1F4). Siempre me había encantado pero al escucharla otra vez más recientemente me pareció que se ajustaba a la perfección a cómo se sintió Maura (o cómo me encantaría que se hubiese sentido).

_Dime cómo se supone que debo respirar sin aire._

\- Quédate atrás, Maura.

Su voz había sido una mezcla de súplica y orden, su cuerpo encarando el abrupto vacío que se abría a sus pies, una mano estirada con la palma abierta para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

Había obedecido. Estúpida de ella, había obedecido. Se había quedado a una prudencial distancia de la barandilla del puente, apoyada contra el capó del coche pero levantándose cada cinco segundos para comprobar que todavía podía ver la coleta de rizos morenos de la detective. Había dado pequeños círculos en la misma zona de cemento, los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho y tratando de ignorar la vocecita que gritaba en su interior con desesperación que presentía que algo iba mal. Era la misma vocecita que había tenido en la cabeza todo el día cuando Jane había ido a cazar a Hoyt por sí sola, la misma que la había impulsado a salir de la comisaria en el exacto momento en el que la morena se autodisparaba para lograr salvar a su hermano pequeño. Era la voz que parecía tener acceso directo a la mente de Jane y avisarla cuando esta pensaba cometer alguna locura.

Y, estúpida de ella, no le había hecho caso en su momento. Ahora estaba atrapada en una pesadilla.

_Si debo morir antes de despertarme es porque tú me robaste la respiración._

Recordaba el exacto momento en el que Jane había gritado el nombre del hombre al que había estado tratando de disuadir de suicidarse. Recordaba haber saltado y correr hacia la barandilla justo cuando la detective saltaba al vacío. Recordaba golpearse contra el metal que protegía el lateral del puente y observar, aterrorizada, el pequeño punto en el que se había convertido la figura de su mejor amiga golpear la superficie del agua con una sonora salpicadura. Recordaba arañarse la garganta gritando el nombre de la detective de forma tan desgarradora que le había sorprendido seguir de una pieza minutos más tarde.

Se había ido. ¿Para siempre?

_Perderte es como vivir en un mundo sin aire._

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando la espuma producida por la caída disiparse. El agua volvió a adquirir el tono azul oscuro de antes, la luna reflejada en ella de forma tan imperturbable y calma que a Maura le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su mejor amiga acababa de hundirse ahí.

_Estoy aquí sola, no quise irme. Mi corazón no se moverá, está incompleto._

Esperó segundos, minutos, horas… Una eternidad y media. Esperó a ver los rizos morenos empapados de Jane romper la calma de la superficie del río y coger una gran bocanada de aire, quizá mirar hacia arriba con una sonrisa torcida, manos y pies moviéndose bajo el agua para mantener su cuerpo a flote.

Ida, para siempre.

_¿Existe alguna forma con la que hacerte comprender? Pero, ¿cómo esperas que viva sola, simplemente yo? Porque mi mundo gira a tu alrededor. Es tan difícil respirar para mí._

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas pero Maura ya no era consciente de ellas. Solo podía mirar la oscuridad bajo sus pies y pensar que se había tragado a la mejor amiga que nunca antes había tenido, su confidente en todos y cada uno de los aspectos, la mujer de la que se había ido enamorando a fuego lento durante sus más de cinco años de amistad, desde que se habían conocido en la cafetería de la comisaria y Maura había tratado de pagar por su café.

Jamás pensó que aquella mujer vestida en botas negras hasta la rodilla, una falda espantosa y un top, con demasiado maquillaje y una coleta tirante, pudiera llegar a convertirse en la persona más importante de su vida.

Y ahora se había ido.

_Dime cómo se supone que debo vivir sin aire. No puedo vivir, no puedo respirar sin aire. Así es como me siento cuando tú no estás aquí, no hay aire, sin aire._

El mundo despareció delante de sus ojos y asió la barandilla de metal para mantenerse en pie cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con dejar de soportar su peso. Una garra se instaló en su garganta, bloqueando el oxígeno que circulaba desde su nariz hasta sus pulmones. Audibles sollozos comenzaron a abrirse paso por ella, sacudiéndola con la fuerza que llevaban, amenazando con romperla en millones de pedacitos en cualquier momento.

_Me tienes aquí en el agua tan profunda. Dime cómo vas a estar sin mí. Si tú no estás aquí, simplemente no puedo respirar, no hay aire, sin aire._

_Sin aire. Sin aire._

Tenía la sensación de haber saltado ella también con Jane. Estaba hundida en el agua congelada, luchando contra las poderosas corrientes, sumergida en la oscuridad. Las fuerzas le iban fallando poco a poco a medida que la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a afectarle.

Su pecho ardía pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, era como si él solo hubiera decidido solidarizarse con la detective y, si ella no podía respirar, Maura tampoco lo haría.

¿Cómo se había visto arrastrada hasta esa situación?

_Caminé, corrí, volé sobre el suelo y floté hacia ti. No hay gravedad que me sujete, de verdad._

Resbaló hasta caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, las manos extendidas frente a ella. Con la vista fija en una mancha negra que destacaba sobre el gris del cemento del puente, se concentró en meter y sacar poco a poco aire de sus pulmones. No podía permitirse dejarse llevar por un ataque de pánico. La vida de Jane dependía de que Maura fuera capaz de mantenerse a sí misma de una pieza y movilizar a cada persona disponible en Boston para ponerse a buscar a la morena.

_Pero de alguna forma todavía estoy viva en mi interior, me quitaste la respiración pero sobreviví. No sé cómo pero ni siquiera me importa…_

De algún modo logró recuperar las fuerzas y corrió hacia el destartalado Crown Victoria de la detective. Sus siguientes movimientos parecieron discurrir en una serie de fotografías, o como cuando en una discoteca encienden las luces blancas que dan la impresión de sumergirte en un time lapse.

Abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y se quedó unos segundos aturdida cuando el característico aroma a lavanda que impregnaba todo el vehículo la golpeó con la fuerza de un bate contra el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse, trepando en el interior del Ford y agarrando la radio que reposaba en el hueco entre ambos asientos. Presionó los botones correspondientes, como Jane le había enseñado, y se llevó el micrófono a la boca.

\- Código 10-00. Hablo en nombre de la Detective Jane Rizzoli, placa Víctor 825. Ha saltado tras un civil desde el puente que conecta con Moon Island. Solicito al equipo de salvamento marino y a todos los oficiales disponibles para el rescate.

_Así que, ¿cómo esperas que viva sola, simplemente yo? Porque mi mundo gira a tu alrededor. Es tan difícil respirar para mí._

Esperó de nuevo. Cada segundo que avanzaba en el reloj sentía que un peso se iba añadiendo sobre su pecho, sobre sus hombros, sobre su estómago. Cuanto más tiempo perdían, más probabilidades tenía Jane de no conseguir salir de esa viva.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, el de la detective, y sintió que ahora acarreaba el mismo significado que quien se envuelve en la ropa de un ser recientemente perdido para recordarse a sí mismo cómo olía, cómo era sentir su roce sobre la piel, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la zona ligeramente desgastada del volante donde Jane siempre lo agarraba con más fuerza de la necesaria y se dejó caer contra el reposacabezas.

_Dime cómo se supone que debo vivir sin aire. No puedo vivir, no puedo respirar sin aire. Así es como me siento cuando tú no estás aquí, no hay aire, sin aire._

Las luces rojas y azules de los múltiples coches patrulla aparcados a lo largo del puente se grabaron a fuego en los párpados cerrados de Maura. Volvió en sí lo suficiente como para explicar todo lo que había ocurrido con lujo de detalles y meterles prisa. El motor de un barco surcando el agua bajo sus pies, los potentes focos de luz blanca iluminando la superficie del río, le aportaron cierto consuelo.

Cuando comenzaron a montar mesas con diferentes mapas, ordenadores y radares, Maura decidió que había tenido suficiente lamentación. Salió del coche y se juntó con los socorristas que debatían hacia dónde se habría visto arrastrada por la corriente.

_Me tienes aquí en el agua tan profunda. Dime cómo vas a estar sin mí. Si tú no estás aquí, simplemente no puedo respirar, no hay aire, sin aire._

_Sin aire. Sin aire._

Podría no ser capaz de respirar pero mientras estuviera en pleno uso de sus capacidades mentales pensaba ayudar en todo lo que pudiera si eso posibilitaba que volviera a abrazar a Jane y la morena correspondiera su gesto con fuerza. Y, quizá, encontrara el valor necesario para susurrar dos palabras en su oído.


End file.
